Quái thú Liên kết
Quái thú Liên kết (Nhật: リンクモンスター Rinku Monsutā, Link Monster) là một loại Bài Quái thú. Màu khung lá bài của chúng là lam sậm với các hình lục giác đều đang xen như cấu trúc tổ ong. Chúng được đặt trong Bộ bài Phụ. Giống như các quái thú trong Bộ bài Phụ khác, Quái thú Liên kết không thể tồn tại trên tay hoặc trong Bộ bài Chính (kể cả với hiệu ứng bài). Nếu một Quái thú Liên kết sắp được đưa lên tay hay về Bộ bài chính, thì nó sẽ được trả lại về Bộ bài Phụ thay thế. Nếu bài như "Transmigration Break" hoặc "Degenerate Circuit" đang áp dụng, thì điều này sẽ bỏ qua khả năng được trả lại Bộ bài Phụ của Quái thú Liên kết. Cũng như các Quái thú trong Bộ bài Phụ khác, nếu Quái thú Liên kết không được Triệu hồi Liên kết trước đó, thì nó không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Mộ bài hay khi đã bị trục xuất (trừ khi có một cách cụ thể khác đúng cách để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nó). Nếu Quái thú Liên kết sắp được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Mộ bài hay Vùng Trục xuất sau khi đã Triệu hồi Liên kết trước đó, thì nó sẽ được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lại trên Vùng Quái thú Chính. Số Liên kết và thiếu mất DEF Quái thú Liên kết không có Cấp sao, và thay vào đó là có Số Liên kết. Số Liên kết của Quái thú Liên kết dùng để xác định số lượng Nguyên liệu Liên kết khác-Quái thú Liên kết hay tổng Số Liên kết của Quái thú Liên kết làm Nguyên liệu Liên kết (hoặc bất kỳ sự kết hợp giữa chúng) yêu cầu để Triệu hồi Liên kết nó. Số Liên kết của Quái thú Liên kết cũng bằng với số Dấu Liên kết mà nó có. Số Liên kết của Quái thú Liên kết có thể được nhìn thấy gần kế ATK của nó, nằm chiếm vị trí DEF trên các loại Bài Quái thú khác. Bởi vì chúng không có Cấp sao, nên Quái thú Liên kết không thể dùng để Triệu hồi Tế lễ, Động bộ, hay Triệu hồi Xyz (trư khi có quy định khác). Các hiệu ứng mà phụ thuộc vào Cấp sao của quái thú, như là "Gravity Bind", "Burden of the Mighty", và "Roulette Barrel", không có tác dụng vào Quái thú Liên kết. Do chúng không có DEF, nên Quái thú Liên kết không thể chuyển sang Thế Thủ, và không thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi bất kỳ lá bài nào nhằm chuyển chúng sang Thế thủ mặt-úp, như là "Book of Moon". Dấu Liên kết Link Monsters also have Link Markers, indicated by red arrows radiating outward from the art frame. These indicators denote the Linked Monster's Linked Zones on the field, which its Link Markers point to. A Zone becomes a Linked Zone if at least one Link Monster's Link Marker points to it. Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters, and Link Monsters can be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone that is currently a Linked Zone. Monsters occupying a Linked Zone are said to be linked to the Link Monster whose Link Marker is pointing to them. Triệu hồi Liên kết A Link Summon is the act of Summoning a Link Monster from the Extra Deck using the requisite number of Link Materials listed on the Link Monster, provided that the combined number of non-Link Monster Link Materials and the Link Numbers of Link Monster Link Materials exactly match the Link Number of the Link Monster being Link Summoned. During the Main Phase, the turn player can Link Summon by sending the Link Materials from their side of the field to the Graveyard. Ví dụ GaiasabertheVirtualKnight-COTD-JP-SR.png | Quái thú Liên kết Không-Hiệu ứng DecodeTalker-ST17-JP-UR.png | Quái thú Liên kết Hiệu ứng Category:Loại Bài Quái thú